Markovia
Overview Markovia is a sovereign state in Europe. It borders with Vlatava. At the Markovian-Vlatavan border there's a town called Dunrecht. It's a location of Pastor Jim Rook's church and community center.Network Files: Linka Szabó 1 History In 1989 a child was abandoned at the palace gates when the newborn was just days old, with a letter detailing the king's sordid private life. King Viktor Markov confessed to his extramarital affair and vowed to raise Tyra as a legitimate member of the royal family. News of the king's infidelity sowed seeds of distrust and political outrage in the Markovian parliament. In 1995 the first of the Merkovian Revolts (this one called Southern due to location) begun and rioters killed many aristocrats. The king's political opponents used Tyra as a tool in their platform of crying for the disbanding of the Markovian monarchy. In 2005 Markovia had descended to open revolution. Fearing for the safety of his kids, the king sent his children away to take refuge in Vlatava, accompanied by an armed military escort loyal to the crown. Unfortunately, the convoy got ambushed and in its attempt to make an off road escape, the transport vehicle carrying the children got stuck in mud. It was not long after that the military escort was overrun by a mob of angry Markovian citizens. After one of the children was killed, Tyra Markov's meta-gene activated and she buried everyone under a pile of earth and rocks. Tyra then fled from Markovia.Network Files: Tyra Markov 1 In 2007 Prometheus perpetrated a terrorist attack and caused bombings in Markovia. Markovia is not a safe place, even in 2017 there are separatists targeting American diplomats.Oracle Files: Mercy Graves Trivia and Notes Trivia * By Markovian tradition, women take the feminine variant of their husband's personal name as a second name. Technically, they have no surname, only a house name, but the commonly accepted Anglicized practice is to give them the surname of the region they are from.Deluxe Oracle File: Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza * Tatsu Yamashiro tried to hide there from the Yakuza and her late husband's brother. * Tyra Markov is technically third in line of succession to the throne of Markovia. She has very little interest in that, however. * Roy Harper's arm was left by David Cain in the carnage of the bombings in order to frame Prometheus.Network Files: Prometheus * Tim Drake spent some time in Markovia as Red X.Deluxe Oracle File: Tim Drake * Lex Luthor oversaw LuthorCorp business in Europe before his father death. He consolidated his power in Markovia and Vlatava, making a number of powerful connections among the two governments, including their royal families and influential figures in the business, political, and even criminal spheres.Deluxe Oracle File: Lex Luthor He also found a wife in Erica del Portenza (survivor of the 1995 riots). * Cult of the Blood Red Moon and Abyssia had cells in Markovia. Blood Red Moon's cell was destroyed in 2000 by Dmitri Mishkin and Abyssia's in 2008. The newly transformed into a vampire Emily Briggs was taken to the Abyssian cell.Oracle Files: Emily Briggs 1/2 * Jason Todd run away to Markovia after events of the Cataclysm. He met there Sebastian Faust and Emily Briggs who helped him with his troubles. After fighting some vampires, Outsiders found Jason. * Ghost Castle appears in Markovian wilderness. Notes * (Warning: information might not be canon) One of Spyral's bases is located in the town of Dunrecht. Links and References * Appearances of Markovia * Location Gallery: Markovia Category:Locations